


Little Bird

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Vernal and Raven have a certain way they like to relax.





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober- Knife Play, not that smutty.

Vernal prepares herself.

She slips into the tent, disrobing and lays on the bed, on her stomach. She calms herself, taking a deep breath. Sweat slides down her back, the stale air making the heat in the tent more intense. She closes her eyes, letting it wash over her. She breathes in, breathes out. Finds her inner peace.

The tent flap opens. Vernal does not open her eyes. She knows who it is. Raven’s steps are light as she moves around. She doesn’t say a word and Vernal doesn’t strike up a conversation.

She can hear Raven undressing, the unbuckling of her belt as she lays her weapon and clothes down. Vernal can see it in her mind, intimately familiar with the inside of Raven’s tent. The tea set, the rugs, the swords, every inch of space. Vernal knows it all.

So when she hears the slight shing of a knife being pulled from its sheath, she knows which one it is. The handle will be green, the wood smooth. Golden and silver dragons intertwine, each roaring at the other. It's a personal knife, one only the two use.

Vernal relaxes further as she hears Raven come closer, doesn't even flinch when she feels Raven run a hand down her back.

“Are you ready, little bird?”

“Yes, ma'ma,” Vernal says.

Raven presses the knife against Vernal skin and she gasps. The coolness of the blade just emphasizes how heated her skin feels.

Raven draws the knife down, starting on making a pattern, while Vernal tries to hold in her shivers. Raven is slow, almost mechanical, but the whole time she’s whispering to Vernal. Reassuring her. Telling her she’s doing good, that she’s so proud. That she knows the burden of pretending to be the Spring Maiden is a tough one, but one that Vernal can handle.

When she’s down, she takes her time to get a washcloth. Vernal is panting, eyes wet. Pain and pleasure are mixing together. She doesn’t know whether to curse or beg Raven when she places the wet cloth on her back, gently wiping away the blood.

When she’s done, Raven lifts Vernal’s head, drawing her into a kiss. “You were so good for me. My little bird.”


End file.
